


Cars and Mishaps

by acesquared



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesquared/pseuds/acesquared
Summary: Slice of life drabble written as a request from back when I had a Rose Tyler rp blog.





	Cars and Mishaps

That bloody car!

This was Rose’s first thought as she stepped into her and the Doctor’s TARDIS in the garage of their home in Pete’s World. “Why did I even let Pete  _give_  it to him?” She quickly made her way up the ramp and started working the controls. The car, a TARDIS blue Aston Martin Vanquish (because of course it couldn’t be something a bit safer, like a Mini Cooper), had been a gift from Pete to the meta-crisis as a “congratulations, you’ve survived your first year as a human”.

She huffed slightly as she activated the control panel and began piloting the TARDIS. When she landed she ran to the doors and barely had them closed before she ran down the alley and up to the doors of the hospital. People looked up in recognition as she walked in. That had to say something. These people knew her, not as the Vitex heiress that she was in this universe, but as the wife of that nutter that kept getting himself landed in the Emergency Room. When she got to the desk, she had barely opened her mouth when the nurse behind the counter was already giving her the room number. She smiled gratefully and then started up to the room.

Honestly, you would think that he would be more careful now that he only had one heart and one life. But, it seemed, at least to her that he was even more reckless now. Like he was trying to prove something. She shook her head as she walked into the room. “What the hell were you thinking?!” She looked him up and down and folded her arms over her chest, her mouth open in disbelief.

John Tyler-Noble (or Noble-Tyler, depending on which one of them you asked) was laid up in the bed. Considering the accident, he wasn’t that worse for wear. A couple scrapes, a concussion, and a few cracked ribs. “Rose, I don’t know what happened. One min-“

“Do you have any idea how much that car cost?! I know that it was a gift and technically we don’t need to worry about money, but Doctor!”

He winced. She only ever called him Doctor when she was feeling a very strong emotion, either anger or love. “Rose… the steering wheel just went haywire, almost like the TARDIS and the engine started making this really weird noise. It was actually very interesting. Maybe next time I’ll-“

“Next time?!” she shrieked. “You’re lucky I don’t lock you up in the lower labs of Torchwood to work for the next several weeks with no breaks and no sonic! This isn’t happening again!” She rubbed her temples, suddenly realizing. “Please… Please tell me that you didn’t tamper with the engine…” She brought her eyes up to meet his.

“Hey, now I haven’t touched the toaster. You told me I couldn’t touch the toaster, so I stayed away from the toaster,” he said defensively.

She shook her head in openmouthed disbelief. “And what, in God’s name, made you think that the  _car_  was a better idea?!” She raised her hands in defeat. “You know what, forget it. She shook her head and walked over to the window, staring out at the trees. She tightened her arms over her chest and licked her lips. After a moment she spoke in a soft tone. “John… I want you to  _be_  here twenty years from now when Jamie is getting married… I want you to be  _alive_  here, with me.” She turned back to him with watery eyes. “You’re not a Time Lord anymore. You’ve only got one life and you promised you would spend it with me. So  _please_  stop pulling stunts like this.”

He took a breath and nodded. “I know… I’m sorry.” His lips quirked up on one side and he opened his arms. “C’mere, love.” 

She bit her lip and complied. Carefully she crawled up into the bed with him and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to wince slightly as she jostled his ribs. “You deserve it,” she said in a choked voice. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “Stay here, with me… forever,” she murmured.

“Together, forever,” he affirmed. His hands threaded through her hair and he hummed softly. “So… if I promise not to touch the car or anything dangerous anymore, can I experiment on the toaster?”

 


End file.
